Library Girl
by drywitticisms
Summary: Daisy Johnson is an average college student - going to classes, taking naps in the middle of the day, and partying every other weekend. Except Daisy Johnson didn't expect to find the most beautiful woman in the world in the library. Instead of doing homework, she has discovered a new pastime.


**I don't want to give too much away so I won't elaborate any more than that, but all I ask is that you power through it. It will all make sense if you make it to the end.** **I could add more tags to paint a better picture of what's happening here, but that would give everything away and I'm going for a plot twist, of sorts, here.**

 **Trust me! There's a method to my madness, my friends.**

* * *

The first time Daisy laid eyes on **her** , she was only there to check out a library book for a class project. Daisy was standing in line waiting to check out the book like every other poor soul on a Friday afternoon. It was only when she turned her head to the right that she first laid eyes on the most beautiful woman in the world.

Daisy had never seen anyone like her before in her short life, but it was enough to make an impression. It was enough to make her decide on a whim to continuously seek this beautiful woman out.

Daisy tried not to make a habit of staring at pretty girls, which was something she was constantly dealing with once she realized that she was bisexual. She was slowly grasping the concept that her gaze wasn't predatory. Granted, she knew it wasn't but her mind often forgot that little fact at times. However, there was something amazing about this one woman in particular that forced all those thoughts out the window.

Aside from how beautiful the woman was, she always had a tendency to wear bright, pastel colors - colors that often made her skin glow. She had the perfect skin for bold, beautiful colors, and Daisy often found herself staring at her in awe.

Daisy was mesmerized by the beautiful woman in the library, but she never could quite gather up the courage to speak to her.

Daisy wasn't shy.

No, no one would ever accuse her of being such. It's just .. Daisy wasn't the most charismatic and outgoing when it came to approaching attractive women.

Daisy had no trouble picking up guys. With guys, it was like child's play; it was too easy. But with women, she turned into a bumbling, blushing fool. She couldn't make eye contact with pretty women to save her life, which proved to be a huge issue for her when she developed a crush on her psychology professor that one semester.

But here Daisy Johnson was skulking through the library stacks watching the pretty girl through the shelves like a creeper.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up before she felt anything, which should have been her first clue that she wasn't alone. But she didn't think too much about it initially. So when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she almost jumped out of her skin from fright.

She spinned around to meet the sheepish face of her friend, Jemma.

"Jesus, Jemma! You didn't have to scare me half to death to get my attention." Daisy replied.

"Sorry! I just didn't know how to get your attention any other way." Jemma said with her British lilt.

"So you thought it would be best if you grabbed me instead?"

"Technically, it was more of a tap. Besides, this _is_ a library. I couldn't very well yell your name to get your attention, now could I?" Jemma said.

"Whatever." Daisy said before turning back around to look at her newfound obsession to be met with an empty table.

"Shit!"

"Language! What were you looking at anyway?" Jemma questioned.

"If you must know, I was watching a pretty girl get some work done at that table right over there," Daisy said as she pointed towards the now-empty table. "I wasn't being a creeper or anything, but she was beautiful and I couldn't help myself."

"You know, you could just introduce yourself to her instead of watching her through bookshelves?" Jemma volunteered.

"That's easier said than done, Simmons."

Daisy stood to her full height as she started walking away from her spot in the stacks.

Jemma quietly followed her friend's footsteps.

"You never had any trouble asking anyone out before. So, what's the issue now?" Jemma asked.

"That's different. **She's** different."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know if you know this or not, but I have no way of knowing if she's even into girls." Daisy said.

"Ahhh, right. I forgot about that one little problem."

"That's the story of my life, unfortunately. So, I don't mind admiring the beautiful Library Girl from afar."

"I don't know. I still say you should at least talk to her before you decide to give up. You never know, things could work out the way you want it to." Jemma replied.

"I don't know. We'll see." Daisy said letting her friend know the conversation was over.

She didn't want to continue thinking about something she couldn't have. She was perfectly fine with admiring the beautiful woman from afar.

* * *

She'd been running late when she saw it. In life, there were things that you can't get out of your head no matter what you do. Which was exacerbated by seeing it with your own two eyes. Once you saw something, you couldn't unsee it.

Hence the problem.

Daisy overslept and hit the snooze button one too many times and ended up missing her morning classes. She managed to drag herself out of her comfortable bed long enough to go to her afternoon class, and that's when she saw them.

She power walked her way over the campus lawn before being shocked by what she saw.

It was Library Girl and a tall, lanky brown-haired guy. They were sucking face and it didn't look like they had any intentions on stopping.

It was almost like Daisy had been punched in the gut. She knew she shouldn't feel like she had any claim on the girl, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

She knew there was a possibility that someone as beautiful as Library Girl would already have a partner, but Daisy only thought about it in an abstract way.

After what seemed like forever, the two strangers stopped kissing and that's when Daisy knew.

 _They were in love._

The guy looked at Library Girl like she hung the moon and Library Girl looked at him like he was the sun.

Daisy's heart dropped in her stomach as she suddenly realized how weird it looked for her to be simply standing in the middle of the courtyard next to the fountain watching a happy couple enjoy each other.

She forced herself to look away from the couple as she turned in the opposite direction to make it to her afternoon class. She wasn't walking as fast as she'd previously been walking, but she knew it didn't matter anymore.

She felt like she'd lost **something** , but she didn't know _what_.

* * *

Sitting in the library a month after seeing Library Girl and her boyfriend canoodling in the middle of the courtyard, Daisy found herself drowning in homework assignments and projects.

Anything to distract her from the lead feeling in her stomach that came after seeing her hopes and dreams disintegrate into nothing.

She'd been concentrating on gathering her thoughts together to compose her class project when someone sat in the chair across from her.

She quickly glanced up before looking back down before looking up again. It was her - it was Library Girl.

"Hi! Do you mind if I sit here? The other tables are taken, and I just assumed that you wouldn't mind?" Library Girl asked with a wide smile.

Daisy shook her head before removing the pencil from between her lips, "No, I don't mind. You can sit here."

"I'm Iris, by the way." Library Girl replied with an outstretched hand.

"Daisy." Daisy said as she shook Iris's hand in reply.

Dropping Daisy's hand, Iris gracefully smoothed down the back of her orange dress before sitting down in the chair across from Daisy.

Daisy was oddly aware of every single movement she'd made since Iris sat down. She couldn't relax for some reason. She couldn't concentrate, and she only hoped that her inner turmoil didn't spill over into her body language or into her facial expressions.

Forcing herself to concentrate on her thoughts to finish putting together her project, she took a deep breath before falling back down the rabbit hole of criminology. It was an easy enough assignment, but it was simply time consuming.

Time slowly trudged by as Daisy fell deeper and deeper into her project. She even forgot about the fact that Library Girl was sitting across from her.

She was almost done with the first leg of her project when it happened.

Daisy was so enthralled with her project as she allowed herself to be swept away by different modus operandis and criminological theory that could explain a killer's descent into madness that she didn't notice the dark brown, lean fingers tapping the top of her laptop.

She froze in surprise before looking up to meet bright, beautiful, smiling eyes.

".. Hi." Daisy uttered.

"Hi. You were so into your work that you didn't hear me trying to get your attention." Iris said.

"Well .. that happens sometimes. I'm always happy when it does, because that means I've chosen the right major." Daisy replied.

"I didn't mean to bother you or anything, but you were so focused that I wanted to know what you were doing. I was curious."

"Oh! My criminology professor wants us to pick a serial killer and analyze them through the lens of criminological theory to explain how or why they chose the path they did. If these things could be simply explained away, in the first place." Daisy explained.

"Ahh, sounds morbid but interesting. I'm just a boring journalism major."

"Now, I don't believe that. We're both writers, right? We may have different methods of getting through to our core demographic, but it's still takes an amazing scribe to write something and make people care about what you're writing. Writing isn't easy, so I always admire other writers."

"I know what you mean, but it can be so monotonous sometimes. Like right now for example, my journalism professor wants us to type up a piece that's university related and make it exciting and interesting. Unfortunately, there's not much exciting going on here these days. Except for the university hiring a different catering company to prepare the food in the school cafeteria." Iris said.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out; I've seen you in here working on your laptop a lot, so I'm certain you're probably a better journalist than you give yourself credit for."

Daisy didn't think much about her words before she said it, but there they were.

She'd practically just admitted to stalking this brown-eyed goddess and now Iris would tell her to stay away. She found her heart started to race at the thought, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

What's done is done.

"It's all an illusion. I'm typing, but I don't get much work done. I'll put it that way." Iris said seemingly unaffected by Daisy's confession.

Daisy could breathe easier now; she was worried that she would give too much away once in the presence of Iris, but she was doing just fine.

"Do you get writer's block quite often?"

"Sometimes, but I find that if I'm forcing something, then it's not going to turn out the way I want it to. Especially when it comes to my writing. Sometimes, the words never seem to come out right. But the easier they come to me, the better my writing is." Iris explained. "But that's also not always a good thing, because I have deadlines to meet. My muse doesn't always cooperate with external sources."

Daisy found herself riveted by their conversation, and she just wanted to listen to Iris talk all day long. Alas, things didn't always work out that way. At least not for her.

"Shoot!" Iris exclaimed as she looked down at her wristwatch.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be late; I promised my boyfriend that I'd meet him for lunch at the diner down the street." Iris said as she folded her laptop and placed it in her bag.

"Oh."

"It was really nice talking to you, Daisy. My sorority is having a party on Saturday night, and I would really like it if you came." Iris said before reaching into her bag to grab a pen and paper.

Daisy watched as Iris jot something down on the small piece of notebook paper.

Iris offered the small bit of paper to Daisy before replying, "Here's my number. If you can't make it, just let me know. But I would still like it if you sent me a text so I can have your number. I'll text you the details then, okay?"

Daisy nodded dumbly as she accepted the slip of paper before bidding farewell to a smiling Iris as she quickly jogged out of the library.

She had Iris's number, and she didn't even have to beg for it. Iris gave Daisy her number.

She felt like squealing at the top of her lungs. Granted - Iris still very much had a boyfriend, but at least Daisy could be friends with her. Even if she were embarrassingly attracted to her new friend.

Things were really starting to look up.

* * *

She'd been nervously wringing her hands as she and Jemma sauntered up the sorority's manicured walkway.

"Daisy, relax." Jemma said as she grabbed her friend's hands. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Says the girl who froze up before bolting down the street when her best friend professed his love for her in high school." Daisy shot back.

Jemma scoffed, "This isn't about me or Fitz. This is about you, and your crush on Iris. That is why we're here, right?"

"No, of course not. Haven't you been listening? She has a boyfriend. That ship has sailed. This is more about me gaining a new friend in the midst of all this."

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" Jemma asked.

"Yes! I **do** believe it, which is why we're here instead of sitting in your dorm room listening to music right now."

"Whatever you say." Jemma replied with a disbelieving expression.

Daisy didn't even believe what she was saying. If she kept thinking it, then maybe she'd start believing it. That was her philosophy, but there was no guarantee that it'd work.

Before she could even reply to Jemma's words, she felt her entire body jolt as two guys bumped into her while exchanging punches.

She froze up as she quickly tried to think on her toes to see what would be the better way of getting out of the situation. She didn't have to think too long when a tall, lanky, brown-haired guy grabbed both men and pushed them further out of the door and onto the lawn.

"Guys! You should really take this someplace else." The guy replied as the two drunken guys glared at him in response.

"Tony, Maurice, do I need to call Iris's dad?" The guy asked.

Daisy's ears perked up at the sound of Iris's name.

 _Oh, right. This is the boyfriend._

Tony and Maurice shared a look before backing away with their hands up. Whatever the guy said was obviously enough to strike fear in the hearts of the two beefy guys. She watched as the two men walked in opposite directions down the street after splitting up.

Iris's boyfriend looked towards the two of them before throwing them a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry about that, ladies. Guys and alcohol are usually a horrible combination; there's just something about the testosterone that doesn't mesh well with a high alcohol content."

"I'm Daisy, and this is Jemma." Daisy said as she gestured towards her silent friend.

Jemma threw him a small smile as she waved.

"Daisy, Daisy, I know you. You're Iris's new friend, right?" The guy questioned before holding his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Barry."

"Yeah, that would be me. It's nice to finally meet you, Barry." Daisy replied as she shook his hand.

"Come on inside, and have some drinks and dance. Iris has been waiting on you." Barry said.

Daisy's eyebrows hit her hairline as she was shocked by his words, "Really? My friend, Jemma, here didn't know what to wear so it took us awhile to get here."

Jemma threw a dirty look Daisy's way before playing along, "Yeah, that's me. I always want to look good when I go to parties. You never know who you could run into."

Daisy sheepishly shrugged at her friend's words as they both knew it to be a lie. They were both late because Daisy was having a meltdown and Jemma had to talk her down. It started when she was stressing over what to wear before turning into an existential discussion about whether Iris really wanted her there in the first place. Daisy had somehow talked herself into believing that Iris was just being friendly when she extended the invitation.

"That's a nice philosophy," Barry replied with a large smile. "I'll take you guys to Iris."

Both women nodded at him before throwing a glance at each other once his back was turned. Daisy shrugged before following along. It had been awhile since she'd been to a party, especially a sorority party.

There were lots of familiar faces in the crowded living room. She waved at the few people she knew. It was easy to follow Barry with him being the tallest guy in the room. His lanky form was easily recognizable.

Before she knew it, they had made it back to a less crowded, more quiet room in the back of the house. She soon knew why they'd stopped as she saw Iris smile at them while speaking to a pretty, fair-skinned woman who also smiled up at them from their perch on the sofa. Iris gracefully stood to her feet giving Daisy a better glimpse of her shapely legs in a skin-tight skirt that showed off every curve.

Daisy gulped as she felt her mouth water, but she realized two things in that moment - Iris was beautiful, and there was no way she was going to get over this crush.

The first thing was something that she'd always known, but the second statement was a hard pill to swallow as she stopped lying to herself.

"Daisy! I'm so happy you could make it!" Iris exclaimed as she took two long steps towards Daisy before throwing her arms around her body in a hug.

Daisy's heart skipped a beat before she wrapped her arms around Iris's waist. Daisy closed her eyes as she breathed in the sweet, floral scent. She fought the urge to bury her nose into the soft skin of Iris's neck.

Before she could continue enjoying the feeling of Iris's body pressed up against hers, Iris had let go. It was over.

Iris smiled at Daisy knowingly before she glanced over to Daisy's right.

"Introduce me to your friend." Iris said.

"Oh, this is Jemma." Daisy introduced as she forced herself to take a step back so Iris could shake Jemma's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Jemma."

"Likewise."

Iris nodded at Jemma before glancing back at Daisy before smiling back at her. Daisy sheepishly returned the smile.

"I need to formally introduce the two of you. Barry, where are you?" Iris replied as she waved Barry over from where he sat in Iris's old spot on the sofa.

Barry walked over before wrapping his left arm around her waist.

"We already met, babe."

"I know, but I wasn't there. So, I want to be able to formally introduce you." Iris said. "Barry, this is Daisy. She's the girl I was telling you about. Daisy, this is Barry, my boyfriend."

Barry & Daisy just smiled at each other before looking back at Iris, who had a strange twinkle in her eye.

"Don't let her get to you. She has an unusual sense of humor." Barry explained as both he and Iris laughed.

Daisy shook her head. **Something** was happening, but she just didn't know _what_.

She watched the two of them whisper to each other while smiling back at her. She was confused, but she didn't know how to ask to be let in on the secret.

"Now, Daisy, I want to dance with you. Your friend will be okay with Barry and Linda."

Daisy had a deer in headlights look as she finally looked back over towards Jemma, who was watching the whole thing silently behind her.

Jemma nodded in earnest, "It's okay; I'll be fine right here. Go have fun!"

Iris didn't give Daisy a chance to respond before she was dragging her towards the middle of the crowded, makeshift dance floor in the living room.

The mid-tempo song was enough to make Daisy slowly break out of her shell as she allowed herself to be taken over by the music. She just focused on the song and not the fact that Iris was touching her waist. In fact, Iris was all she could see whenever she opened her eyes.

They danced for three whole songs before Iris got tired. Pulling her along the dance floor behind her, Iris walked them towards a cooler in the hallway before reaching in to grab 2 bottles of water.

"Here! Dancing is amazing, but we still need to stay hydrated." Iris said before handing Daisy one of the bottles.

Cracking open the bottle, Daisy watched as Iris took one long parched sip of the cool liquid.

Daisy watched as the liquid flowed down Iris's neck as she caught wind of a bead of sweat roll into her cleavage. She quickly looked back up at Iris to find the other woman smiling at her. She had been caught.

Daisy had been caught looking down Iris's shirt. Averting her eyes, she finally took a small sip out of her own bottle.

"Do you like this shirt?" Iris asked instead.

Maybe Iris didn't realize that Daisy was ogling her breasts? Either way, Daisy was grateful enough to roll with this small miracle.

"Yeah, it's nice. I'm not really into clothes; I just wear whatever looks good and feels nice on my body at the time, but I really like your style." Daisy said as she waved over Iris's body.

"I'm pretty sure you can pull off a brown paper bag if you wanted to, so it doesn't really matter. Clothes are clothes." Iris said with a shrug.

Daisy nodded at her words.

"Hey, can you come with me to my room? I need to show you something."

"Yeah, sure. It's kind of noisy down here anyway." Daisy answered.

Iris turned her back towards Daisy as she lead them both up a flight of stairs and down the hallway to a lone room. Iris opened the door and gestured for Daisy to go in first. Daisy walked in before hearing Iris close the door behind them.

She looked around the room and was in awe of how bright and colorful the room was. She expected nothing less. This was Iris; she'd left her signature in the room, and it was evident. There was something about Iris's presence that had a way of leaving little bits of residue on everything.

"Nice." Daisy said with a small, pleased smirk.

"Thank you."

Iris walked over towards her bed before plopping down on the mattress to toe off her stilettos.

"That's more like it." Iris said with a relieved huff before looking up at Daisy.

Patting the spot next to her on the queen size bed, Iris stated, "Come sit next to me."

Daisy trudged over the thick, carpeted floor before gingerly sitting down next to Iris. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn she was starring in a 90s teen movie.

"Tell me about yourself, Daisy."

"Uhh .. you already know my major. I'm from Chicago originally, but I chose this university because this was my father's alma mater." Daisy explained.

"Was it your dream school?"

"Actually, yes. You always hear horror stories of kids being forced to apply to universities because their parents want to live through them, but that wasn't my story. What about you?"

"I was born and raised in Central City, and I really didn't want to pay out-of-state tuition so I came here. It was just cheaper." Iris said.

"Are you happy with your decision?"

"Yes, I was able to go to school studying what I want to study all while being here with the love of my life."

"How did you & Barry meet?" Daisy asked before she could even think about what she was doing.

"I met Barry when I was 8 years old when I fought off a bully that was giving him a hard time."

"So, you were a badass even at 8?" Daisy questioned before laughing.

"Yes, yes I was. Anyway, we were best friends for a long time before we started dating when we were sophomores in high school." Iris said. "We've been together ever since."

"Aww, you guys are high school sweethearts. It sounds sweet."

"What about you? Is there anyone special in your life?" Iris queried.

"Unfortunately, no. I was in a serious relationship for the first couple of years when I came here, but we didn't want the same things. So, now I'm single."

Iris hummed at her words before reaching up to sweep the hair out of Daisy's eyes.

"You are so beautiful." Iris declared.

Daisy blushed at her words as she started to feel like she was going to jump out of her skin. She looked down at her hands as Iris's touch left a trail of heat as she continued trailing her fingers down her face.

Looking up, Daisy realized how close Iris was to her now. Just a mere minutes ago, she wasn't even able to take note of how long Iris's eyelashes were. But now, she was able to pick up on every detail of Iris's winged eyeliner and eyeshadow.

Before she could say anything, Iris pressed her lips against Daisy's. Daisy froze out of surprise for a slight second before kissing her back. She relished the feel of softness coming from the other woman as she enjoyed the taste of her lip gloss. Daisy reached up and pushed both of her hands into Iris's hair as she took control of the kiss. Cupping her face with both hands, Daisy found that she was able to fully control their kiss that way.

Daisy couldn't remember how it happened, but she'd somehow ended up between Iris's legs.

Enjoying the feel of Iris's soft, warm body pressed up against hers and the feel of Iris's bare thighs under her hands, Daisy was in Heaven.

She knew there was something she was forgetting, but she pushed that niggling thought to the back of her mind.

Despite all of that, she couldn't help but savor the sparks shooting through her body every time she grinded into the other woman's clothed pussy. Releasing Iris's lips, Daisy made a trail of wet kisses from her cheek to her neck before finding a sensitive spot at the nape of her neck.

Sucking wet kisses into Iris's neck, Daisy was met with soft moans and low gasps.

"Jesus, Daisy." Iris moaned.

Hearing Iris's voice did nothing to cool her off. If anything, it just heated things up even more. Iris allowed herself to relax enough to reach down and grip Daisy's ass. Daisy slightly jumped out of shock before going back to the task at hand.

It was almost like Iris's hands were connecting to her clit as she felt herself grow wetter as Iris continued to caress and grope her ass.

Earlier, she was struck by the urge to bury her nose into Iris's neck to get a strong whiff of the other woman's natural scent. Now, she was able to taste the delicious skin of her delicate neck. She was drunk off Iris's scent, taste, and feel.

Caressing the soft skin of Iris's thighs, Daisy found herself rucking up her skirt to get to the Promised Land. She dreamed about this for months, and she wasn't going to waste her chance of seeing how beautiful Iris could bloom when she came.

"I want to taste you." Daisy whispered in Iris's ear.

"You already have." Iris moaned.

"No, I want to drink from the source." Daisy said.

Daisy smiled at the moan that fell from Iris's lips at her words.

Finally having made her way up Iris's skirt, Daisy tapped on her pussy through her cotton underwear. Holding up her left thigh with her left hand, she continued using her right hand to caress the soft material keeping her fingers from relishing in the wetness of Iris's pussy. She could already feel the wetness drenching Iris's underwear, which caused Daisy to shuddered as she thought about the many ways they could both enjoy what was about to happen.

Daisy squeezed her thighs together to gain enough friction for her own throbbing flesh. She needed to take the edge off the situation going on in her pants, but she was enjoying this too much.

Reluctantly pulling away, she looked down at Iris's smiling face. She wanted to ask her to take off her clothes, but the universe had other plans.

Opening her mouth, the door quickly swung open. The dark room was soon flooded with the light from the corridor.

"Iris-!" Barry exclaimed before realizing what he was looking at.

Daisy removed her hand from between Iris's legs before scrambling off her heaving body. Clutching her hands against her body, Daisy looked between the two of them nervously before finally landing on Iris; she was too cowardly to see the look on Barry's face. They weren't naked yet, but it was too late.

Barry had saw them.

"I'm .. I'm sorry!" Daisy exclaimed as she looked at Barry but was met with a weird expression.

Barry looked … thoughtful? He didn't look as angry as she expected, but she didn't want to wait for his real reaction.

Quickly, she brushed passed him before jogging down the corridor and down the flight of stairs. Going back to the room they were in initially, Daisy walked up to Jemma, who was laughing and talking to Barry and Iris's friend, Linda, from earlier.

"Hey, we need to go right now." Daisy said through gritted teeth.

"What? Why?" Jemma asked.

"We just do. I'll tell you all about it when we get back to my room." Daisy said as she pleaded with her eyes for her friend to not ask any questions.

She just needed to go, and she didn't have time for questions. At least not now. She just needed to get far, far away from this whole embarrassing moment and forget it ever happened.

Jemma must have saw the look on Daisy's eyes before nodding in agreement.

"It was nice meeting you, Linda. Tell Barry & Iris that I had fun." Jemma said.

Daisy just threw Linda a small smile as she ushered her friend through the throngs of people in the foyer to walk out of the house.

Walking down the sidewalk, they quickly walked in silence. Or Daisy walked like the hounds of Hell were on her tail and Jemma struggled to keep up with her.

Daisy let out a breath of relief as she saw the looming building of her dormitory before using her keycard to let them both in.

They both stood in silence as they waited for the elevator to make it to the ground floor. Hearing the ding, Daisy barely waited for the doors to open fully before walking into the empty elevator.

They made it to Daisy's floor before Jemma broke the silence.

"Okay, what happened back there?"

"I screwed up, Jemma. That's what happened." Daisy said before opening her door and slamming it shut behind them once Jemma walked in.

"What happened exactly, Daisy?"

"Barry caught me making out with Iris." Daisy said.

Jemma gasped at the revelation as she heavily plopped down in Daisy's computer chair in front of her desk.

"What happened when you guys went upstairs?"

"We were talking, and then one thing lead to another."

"What were you guys talking about that would lead to a hot, heavy makeout session?"

"Nothing. We were talking and then she kissed me. I just went with it. Before I knew it, I was on top of her with my hands up her skirt." Daisy said in a rush as she paced along the hardwood floor of her dorm floor.

"How was it?"

"Her thighs were soft and felt like Heaven; her lips tasted like candy and I wanted to continue drinking from her." Daisy said. "Literally, I wanted to see if the rest of her tasted as sweet as her lips did."

Jemma giggled at her description.

"I'm kidding, but it sounds like you had a good time."

"I _did_ have fun ... until her boyfriend came in and caught us!" Daisy exclaimed. "Help me figure this out!"

"What's done is done. There's nothing we can do now. You can't take it back; you can't go back in time. So, now you just have to deal with it. All you can do is wait and see what happens."

"Simmons, you're no help at all." Daisy said before throwing her body into her bed in a huff.

"Did Barry say anything once he realized what he was seeing?"

"No. Actually, he looked thoughtful? He didn't look angry, which is my source of confusion. I'll deal with that part later, but Iris made out with me!"

"Maybe it's not that bad then? If Barry didn't seem as angry, then it may not be as big of a deal as you're making it out to be."

"I won't know until I see her again. I have her number, but I'm not going to text her. I'll just wait for her to extend an invitation if she wants to talk."

Jemma stared at Daisy in pity, and Daisy couldn't blame her. She felt sorry for herself.

* * *

A week has gone by since The Incident™ occurred, but Daisy still refused to acknowledge what happened.

She refused to go to the libary after Saturday night, and she chose not to answer any of Iris's text messages. She wanted to talk to Iris, but she didn't know what to say. So, she said nothing.

She'd been sitting in the coffee shop typing away on her laptop when it happened. She heard someone sit across from her and just assumed it was Jemma.

Jemma was the only person she knew that knew better than to disturb her when she was in the zone, and she often allowed Daisy come out of it on her own.

While typing, Daisy quickly glanced up at her new companion before going back to to her laptop. Stopping in her tracks, she looked back up to see Iris's serious face staring back at her.

She knew there would come a time where she'd have to deal with what happened, but she just thought she had more time.

But life was funny that way. You were never ready to confront your demons; you were just thrown to the wolves and expected to survive.

"Heyyy … Iris!" Daisy said.

"Hello, Daisy." Iris said with an unreadable expression.

"I didn't know you frequented this coffee shop."

"I don't. Jemma told me you would be here."

"Judas!" Daisy cursed under her breath as she was suddenly tackled with the urge to put pink dye in Jemma's shampoo.

"You've been avoiding me. You haven't been replying to any of my texts, and I haven't seen you in the library all week." Iris said. "Daisy, what is this?"

"A straight girl got drunk and experimented with another girl and her boyfriend caught us. That's what _this_ is." Daisy exclaimed lowly through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, but I'm still trying to get over that part."

"I was completely sober, and who said anything about me being straight?"

"The fact remains that your boyfriend still caught us making out in your bed."

"All you had to do was stay and I could have explained all this to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Both Barry and I are poly and bisexual. I want you, and Barry knows about it. I told him that I was planning on making a move on you at the party, and he encouraged me to go for it. Why do you think he was so friendly when you came to the party?" Iris asked.

"Because he's a nice guy?" Daisy offered with a sheepish smile as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Iris was in an open relationship and she wanted her.

"He _is_ a nice guy, but he's not that nice." Iris said. "Daisy, I've been hitting on you since we met."

"You should have been more straightforward."

"I didn't know if you were into girls or not, and I couldn't tell. When I asked you about a special someone in your life, you didn't use any pronouns. I didn't know, so I just took a chance."

"I _**am**_ into girls." Daisy blurted out.. "Man, I really wish I knew that you were into me. I've been watching you for the last few months, and I just thought I was being a creeper."

"You should have come up to me and introduced yourself."

"Hindsight is 20/20. I've learned from my mistakes. So, what happens now?"

"Well, Barry insisted that I track you down and explain all this to you." Iris explained. "Since we opened up our relationship, I never felt a strong emotional connection with anyone else but I found it with you."

"How does your arrangement work exactly?"

"Barry and I are open to physical encounters with other people, but we both agreed that we were limited to one emotionally intimate relationship. I've had one night stands with other people and so has Barry, but I'm not really into it. We always let each other know when we've found someone we want to date though. Once we've discussed it as a couple, we sit down and have a one-on-one conversation with a potential partner just like I'm having with you right now."

"Is this discussion always so chill?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, but the way you & I came together was extremely different than what I'm used to. Usually, people ask questions before they bolt and cease all contact with me." Iris said with a small smile.

"I'm really sorry about that. I just freaked out; I didn't think about anything else, except for the fact that this situation could have gone horribly wrong."

"I understand, and I probably should have told you before I started making a move on you."

"No hard feelings, really."

"So, what do you say? Would you like to date me, even though I'm already in a serious, long-term relationship with the love of my life?" Iris asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course!" Daisy replied.

Iris smiled at her before reaching across the table and grabbing Daisy's hands into her own.

Daisy didn't think things would turn out so well, but she couldn't be happier with this unusual turn of events.


End file.
